Laughter is the Best Valentine
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! The most romantic holiday of the year! But much to Whampire's shock, Sasha forgot! Only Whampire can cheer up Sasha and give her the best Valentine's Day yet.


It was a cold and cloudy day in Staybrook. It was Valentine's Day and Whampire didn't know what to do for Sasha. He was hanging upside down in his room all day, trying to think of something. But all he had was a big headache.

"What am I going to do?" Whampire asked himself. "My sweet Sasha deserves the best valentine in the world! But what can I do?!" He thought and thought, but still had a big headache.

Suddenly, Ben Tennyson barged into Whampire's room. "Whampire! HELP!"

"Ben?!" Whampire came down to the human's aide. "What's wrong?!"

"It's Risa! She's after me!" Ben quickly ran into the closet. A moment later, a pink furry creature came into the room. It was Risa the Tickle Empress!

"Wha-?! Are you Risa?!" asked Whampire.

Risa smiled as she waltzed into the room. "Yes, I'm looking for a certain boy to celebrate the human holiday of Valentines with him." Her bright blue eyes twinkled. "His name is Ben Tennyson. He's about my height, has big, expressive green eyes, lovely brown hair, and very, very ticklish."

Whampire blinked. "Ah, I see. You're one of those tickle monsters I was told about."

"Yes! And you must be Whampire. Sasha speaks a great deal about you." Risa smiled. But her smile faded when Whampire sighed in sadness.

"She won't be for long after I bomb our Valentine's Day together." Whampire admitted. "I don't know what to do! I want to do something special for her! But what?!"

Ben poked his head out the closet door. "Really?"

"Ben!" Risa skipped over and hugged the human. "There you are! Now we can spend this love holiday together!" She purred, nuzzling against Ben's cheek.

Ben managed to suppress his giggles. "Risa! Hehehehe! I can't!"

"Why not?!" Risa pouted.

"Because...I have to help Whampire with his Valentine's Day!" Ben said quickly. "He's my friend! And friends help each other no matter what!"

"Hmmm...this is true." Risa smiled. "You're such a good friend, Ben." She gave the human an affectionate smooch on the cheek.

"Okay, okay." Ben blushed as he backed away from Risa. "Whampire, I'm going to help you with your Valentine's surprise for Sasha!"

"Great! So...do you have any ideas?" asked the Vladat.

Ben blinked. "Uh, not at the moment."

"I do!" said Risa. She reached into a small purple satchel and took out a long, fluffy pink feather with purple polka dots on it. "You can give her this!"

Whampire took the feather and looked at it, puzzled. "A feather?"

"A polka-dotted feather." Ben corrected.

Risa waved her finger. "Not just any polka-dotted feather! This feather, when used, will tickle out all of the negative energy out of someone and be absorbed into this feather. It also makes a perfect good luck charm!"

"So, I just give it to her?" asked Whampire.

"Sure! It's the perfect gift for two soul mates!" said Risa.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Risa." He suddenly felt regret when Risa used her two tails to restrain Ben's arms and hold them up. The boy gulped as Risa closed in on him.

"Oh, Ben. You don't think I'm wrong, do you?" Risa cooed, running her furry hand on his cheek. "Even the most simple thing like a feather can be a wonderful gift. It all matters on the soul mates who use it." She wiggled her fingertips underneath his chin, making Ben giggle.

"Risa! Hehehahahahahaha! I-AAAH!" Ben yelped when Risa started scratching his right armpit with her fingers. "Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Risa giggled to herself seeing Ben helpless in her tickly clutches. "Oh, what's wrong, Ben? Too ticklish to talk? Hmmm?" She slipped her hands under his shirt and tickle attacked his belly.

Ben burst with laughter, unable to defend himself.

"Oh, my beloved Ben is soooo ticklish!" Risa mused as Ben laughed. Luckily, she was merciful enough to stop and let Ben breath. "Come, my darling. Let us return to my hut in the Tickle Jungle. I made it nice and comfortable just for you." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Comfortable how?" asked Ben.

"Plenty of the softest, fluffiest feathers you've ever felt." Risa grinned.

Ben sighed in defeat. "Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere. Alright, I'll go."

"Yay!" Risa left with Ben in tow.

Whampire looked at the polka-dotted feather. "It all depends on the soul mates who use it..." He smiled, getting the idea he needed.

* * *

Later that day, Sasha had arrived home from work. She was so tired, she could just fall over and sleep on the floor. "Oh, what a day..." she groaned.

"Sasha?"

Sasha looked and saw Whampire with his hands behind his back. His face softened seeing his love so exhausted. "Long day?"

Sasha nodded. "The longest." She yawned. "I just want to relax the rest of the night..."

Whampire blinked, then smiled. "Then that's exactly what we'll do." He swept Sasha into his arms and flew her into the living room. Whampire then gently placed Sasha in her favorite recliner chair. Sasha sighed as she kicked up her feet on the rest.

"Thank you, Whammy." said Sasha, smiling at her thoughtful fiancé.

"Anything for you, my valentine." said Whampire.

Sasha gasped and shot herself up. "WAIT! IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY?!"

Whampire was dumbfounded. "You forgot, Sasha?!"

"Oh, Whammy!" Sasha buried her face in her hands. "I was so busy I forgot about Valentine's Day!" Her shoulders heaved and she started to cry. "I'm sorry, Whammy! I'm so sorry! I can't believe what I've done! Please don't be mad!"

"Sasha! Sweetheart! My precious! Don't cry!" Whampire hugged the sobbing girl. "I'm not mad! I'm not mad at all!"

Sasha sniffed and blinked the tears out of her eyes. "You're not?"

Whampire shook his head. "No, not at all. Don't be sad. In fact, I have something that will cheer you up!" He presented Risa's feather.

Sasha tilted her head. "A feather?"

"Not just any feather! This is a magic feather given from Risa. When used, it will tickle out then suck all the negative energy out of you!" Whampire waved the feather. "What do you say?"

Sasha wiped away a tear. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Positive! Now, where to tickle you?" Whampire knew all of Sasha's tickle spots. In fact, she was ticklish pretty much everywhere.

"Well, you could try my stomach." Sasha suggested, lifting up her tank top high enough to expose her flat stomach.

"Perfect! Your ticklish tummy!" Whampire sat himself onto Sasha's waist. Sasha's heart began to race.

"Oh, Sasha! You're blushing!" Whampire chuckled.

"I-I am?" Sasha said, bashfully looking down, but Whampire gently raised her head up.

"Yes, you're turning the most adorable shade of pink...tickled pink." Whampire raised the feather. "Now, let's tickle that tummy." He started dusting Sasha's tummy with the feather.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That tickles!" Sasha laughed. It did tickle, but Sasha still kept her shirt up. She hoped that feather's magic would help her.

"Yes, it does! Ticky, ticky! Who's a ticklish girl?" Whampire teased. "Who's tickled pink on her ticklish tummy?" He tickled her stomach and sides with the feather. Sasha laughed and squirmed as the feather tickled terribly. It was incredibly soft and fluffy. And boy, did it made her laugh!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! NO MORE!" Sasha pleaded.

Whampire stopped. "How do you feel, angel? Better?"

Sasha laughed a little as she stretched her arms out. "Getting there."

"Maybe we need to try another spot." Whampire tried to think of a good place to tickle next. But his eyes kept traveling back to Sasha's face. Her beautiful, flawless face...

Whampire sighed lovingly as he gazed into Sasha's icy blue eyes. "I just can't help it." he admitted. "Your beauty truly reflects your inner beauty." He came in closer to meet Sasha's gaze. "I feel hypnotized just staring at you..."

"Oh, Whammy." Sasha swooned as she looked lovingly into Whampire's eyes. "I'm the one under your spell." She leaned in and their lips touched. Soon, they wrapped each other in their arms and shared their most passionate kisses.

Afterwards, Whampire pulled himself up for some air. She saw Sasha in a dream-like daze. Getting a playful idea, Whampire started tickling Sasha's cheek with the feather. "Wakey, wakey, Sasha!"

Sasha giggled as the feather tickled her cheek. "Whammy!" She tried to grab the feather, but Whampire stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah. You need this feather to feel better. I'm just tickling your face. Do you want me to tickle your tummy again?" He threatened with a fanged grin.

Sasha squeaked. "Anything but that!"

"Just relax and enjoy it, my sweet." Whampire continued tickling Sasha's cheeks. Soon enough, his feather traveled all over her face. "How about your ears? Are they ticklish? Hmm?"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Yes!" Sasha laughed.

"Can't forget your cute wittle nose!" Whampire promptly tickled Sasha's nose. Sasha giggled and sneezed at the same time. Whampire couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, you have a ticklish nose, my little angel."

"Hahahahahaha! ACHOO! Hahahahahahaha!" Sasha laughed cutely.

Whampire tapped the feather underneath Sasha's chin. "Now, your neck."

Sasha shook her head, still giggling. "No! Not my neck!"

"Aw, don't you want to feel better, my sweet?" Whampire cooed, tickling Sasha under the chin.

"Okay! Okay!" Sasha laughed out. She tilted her head up and let Whampire tickle her sensitive neck.

"Oooooh! Coochy, coochy, coo!" Whampire swept the feather all over Sasha's neck. "Let me hear that happy laughter! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! It tickles!" Sasha squealed.

"I think you're feeling better, angel." Whampire stopped.

"I think so too." Sasha breathed. She opened her arms out. "So, how about a hug?"

Whampire smiled. "And a snug?"

Sasha smiled. "Of course." She nodded.

Whampire hugged and snuggled his beloved girl. "You have no idea how lucky I am to have you." said Whampire.

Sasha snuggled into the Vladat's strong chest. "You took the words right out of my mouth." As the two snuggled and cuddled, Ben and Risa were watching from the doorway. Ben was wearing a crown made of feathers gifted from Risa.

"Looks like a happy ending." said Risa.

"Sure does." Ben looked at Risa. "But I get the feeling that feather didn't have any real magic, did it?"

Risa shook her head. "No, it didn't. As I said, even the most simple thing like a feather can be a wonderful gift. It all matters on the soul mates who use it."

Ben chuckled. "Yeah, give those two a feather and a cup of smoochies and they've got the best Valentine's Day." He felt Risa put her arms around him.

"And thank you for spending this Valentine's Day with me." Risa purred. She affectionately nuzzled his cheek. " and also thank you for the chunkolates."

Ben laughed. "You mean chocolates." he corrected gently. "And you're welcome."

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! :)**


End file.
